A love story for Teddy
by charmedfan120
Summary: Sequel to Child of Silas and Freya. Teddy is now nineteen and had learned to live as a true immortal witch. Teddy, however, can't live without a certain vampire called Josh. But when family and a witch who has a crush on Teddy is involved it makes Teddy admitting his feelings of love towards Josh only more difficult!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's now been three years since the events of Child of Silas and Freya. And so much has changed and evolved since then Teddy is now nineteen and living as a permanent resident in the Mikaelson compound. Marcel and Rebekah are now married along with Kol and Davina. Klaus after months and months of contemplating in his head about asking Camille to marry him which he finally did under a sky of stars. It's midday and Teddy has just finished a training session with his parents when he leaves the compound and makes his way to Rousseau's.

Teddy, whenever he isn't training or needed by his family, can be found at Rousseau's drinking some soda and probably trying to decipher a spell or ritual his parents gave him to study before their next training session. As Teddy is attempting whatever form of witchcraft his parents gave him to study over at the bar we have Josh serving drinks covering a shift for Camille. Josh can't help but smile as he watches the Mikaelson witch completely in his own world studying.

"My drink," A man said in a very annoyed tone.

"Excuse me," Josh replies to the man as he faces the customer once more.

"My drink," The man snaps.

"Oh, sorry just give me a second," Josh apologised before quickly preparing the man's drink and hands it over to him.

"Finally," Them man says as he walks away from the bar making Josh sign.

"I'm taking five," Josh called out to the fellow employees Josh then poured some soda into a glass and walks over to the booth were Teddy is studying.

Teddy is surprised to see Josh standing near him with a glass of soda in his hands. Josh sits down opposite Teddy in the booth and places the glass near Teddy. Teddy whispers a thank you to Josh and attempts to go back to his studying. However, finds himself trapped by Josh's brown eyes like he has been so many times before.

"I thought you could need another drink," Josh says.

"Thank you have I been here that long I've already gone through three drinks," Teddy replies.

"Just wait in two years, three drinks will be nothing," Josh said.

"Yeah, right I'm, forever trapped in a 16-year-old boy thanks to immortality gene daddy Silas passed on," Teddy spoke earning a small chuckle off Josh.

"Haha, you've just made my day Teddy," Josh laughs out.

"How,"? Teddy asks.

"You just said daddy," Josh replied in between laughs.

"Ha, I won our bet," Teddy shouts.

"Shit," Josh mumbled.

"I knew I could get you to say, daddy," Teddy says.

"Okay, you won what do you want for a prize,"? Josh asked.

"I want you to come to the annual Mikaelson party," Teddy replies.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ted," Josh said.

"Why,"? Teddy questions.

"Well, I might not be able to get the time off and unless Marcel gives me the okay, I can't go" Josh explains.

"First you can compel your boss to let you have the night off and second leave Marcel to me, I can be quite persuasive when I want to be," Teddy spoke with a smirk on his face.

"When you say persuasive is the persuasion violence free," Josh says.

"Oh, Joshua I'm a Mikaelson violence is a way of life," Teddy chuckled before downing his new glass of soda then gets out of the booth gathers his things and waves to Josh as he exits Rousseau's.

"You're crazy Teddy Mikaelson," Josh whispers to himself only to receive a text message a few seconds later saying I heard that.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Mikaelson annual party soon came around and the Mikaelson family are now finished getting changed for the party. Well apart from Teddy who is still in his room looking in the mirror as he styles his hair to one side. Keelin a werewolf who Freya met in less than friendly circumstances and later became Freya's partner knocks on Teddy's door before she enters and she walks up to Teddy.

"Hey, little witch the party already started," Keelin said.

"I know but little Hope was sick all over me so I had to get changed, I swear Klaus bribed her to do it," Teddy replies.

"How could Klaus bribe a toddler,"? Keelin asks.

"Klaus can make a nun swear I think bribing a toddler is something for easy for him, mom," Teddy spoke.

"Did you invite anybody to the party"? Keelin asked.

"Yes," Teddy says.

"Really, who"? Keelin questioned.

"Josh, all he ever does is work at the bar or does Marcel's dirty work so I invited him over I'm surprised super witch didn't invite her friend sooner," Teddy said.

"So you felt sorry for the vampire then, no other reason other than you want to dance with him or spend some intimate time with him," Keelin commented making Teddy blush slightly.

"No, I'm just a kind and considerate Mikaelson," Teddy replied.

"I guess we have to get the news around we actually have Mikaelson who cares about anyone outside their family or inner circle," Keelin jokes.

"However, if the opportunity for a dance with Josh occurs who am I to refuse it be incredibly rude and I was raised better," Teddy spoke making Keelin laugh.

"You really are selfless aren't you Teddy," Keelin says.

"I am actually," Teddy said.

"And here I thought you were just being manipulative and cunning traits you Mikaelson's love so well" Keelin joked.

"Well, it just shows how wrong you are," Teddy replies.

* * *

Soon after Keelin and Teddy's conversation Teddy has finished getting ready and makes his way down to the party with Keelin. Teddy walks away from Keelin and Teddy finds himself at the bar compelling the bartender to give him a drink. There are countless vampires, witches and some wolves dancing having a good time just when Teddy compels his second drink as the bartender holds out the second glass and Teddy is about to grab only to find Josh standing next to him holding his drink and Teddy frowns.

"Nice cocktail," Josh says before he takes a sip.

"And it's mine puppy face," Teddy replies before using telekinesis to snatch his drink off Josh who pouts in response.

"You're setting a poor example for your cousin Hope," Josh jokes.

"As if she already has Klaus for that," Teddy said earning a chuckle from Josh.

"Since you snatched my drink off me, I think you owe me a dance," Josh spoke.

"First this was my drink and since I'm feeling ever so kind I'll happily dance with you puppy face," Teddy says before he downs his drink and is lead onto the dancefloor by Josh and the two start a slow dance together.

* * *

While Teddy and Josh are dancing at the other side of the dance floor we have Keelin, Freya and Silas stood together. Freya and Keelin danced together for a couple minutes and are now just having their third drinks. Silas has been bored the entire evening all he been doing is search people's minds for any potential threat towards his son and Hope.

"Have you found any threats yet,"? Freya asks.

"No, not yet," Silas replies.

"Depends on what Silas sees as a threat," Keelin comments.

"Excuse me," Silas said.

"Well, Silas would you see a baby vampire dancing with Teddy a threat," Keelin says.

"WHAT" Both Freya and Silas shout in unison.

"Teddy is over there dancing with puppy face," Keelin spoke as she points over to Teddy's direction and the three parents see Teddy dancing with Josh smiling.

"I'll be right back," Silas replied as he walks away but Keelin and Freya run in front of him.

"Silas, Joshua is harmless and he is Davina's best friend," Freya says.

"Teddy is one of the most powerful witches to ever exist and will exist and you're okay with him dancing around with someone beneath him," Silas snaps.

"Pity that what Finn said about you when he found out how long we were dating" Freya spoke irritating Silas.

"Says the all-knowing Original who didn't last five minutes after being undaggered after nine hundred years," Silas snapped as he walked away from Freya and Keelin and towards his son.

* * *

Teddy and Josh have been dancing for a while now having the time of their lives. Both boys have been waiting for a moment like this since forever. Teddy has liked Josh the moment he met him and that was in one of his darkest days after the defeat of Dahlia.

"I'm glad you came tonight" Teddy confessed.

"Me too, after all, how can I deny this handsome face," Josh replied and the two only danced closer.

"I see you've developed more brain cells than," Teddy teased.

"Your tongue is vicious when it comes to words," Josh said.

"My tongue maybe vicious but I'm also a great French kisser but that a close second," Teddy says with a smirk.

"Why don't I'll be the judge of that," Josh spoke he then leans in to kiss Teddy and Teddy is all willingly but as their lips almost reach Teddy is pulled away from Joshua.

"Sorry to cut this dance short but Teddy is needed for witch business," Silas says.

"Liar, I can tell when you're lying Dad," Teddy replied.

"Oh, well I guess it's plan b," Silas said smugly before using his telepathy to compel Josh to leave the party without saying goodbye!

"You compelled him, I can't believe you," Teddy snaps.

"Relax kid he wasn't good enough for you and he would have only gotten in the way of your training," Silas said.

"I've already completed training I've done extra training he wouldn't have gotten in the way of that" Teddy says.

"You can say that once you can rip out a dozen hybrids and vampires hearts at one time with your magic," Silas spoke.

"Don't wait up" Teddy replies as he ran out of the compound chasing after Joshua.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Teddy runs out of compound chasing after Josh. Josh under the compulsion of Silas uses his supernatural speed to run away from Teddy. Teddy stops in the middle of the street to catch his breath. Teddy's new supernatural hearing kicks in and he finds he can hear somebody chanting a spell in French. Just when Teddy is about to counter the spell with a spell of his own. Teddy becomes incredibly tired his eyelids feeling so heavy. Teddy just collapses onto to pavement in a deep slumber!

while Teddy has just been put under a deep slumber and has been carried away by a mysterious witch inside the compound tensions are running high.

"Bloody hell Silas was that really necessary to compel Josh to leave," Rebekah said annoyed with what the father of her nephew had done.

"Yes it was necessary Rebekah, Josh is not good enough for Teddy and Teddy is too naive when it comes to him," Silas told Rebekah and the other Mikaelsons'.

"Silas that is a lie he already more advanced than he was after we met him, Ted studies everyday he deserves some time to relax and have an intimate relationship with someone" Freya replied not impressed with her ex-lover's actions.

"You say that now but what good will that do for him, Teddy is a true immortal the cure can't take that away he will feel the loss of every partner he ever go out with whether their mortal, vampire, witch and werewolf they all have to die sometime" Silas told Freya and the other Mikaelsons wanting them to stand by him for once.

"Pain is apart of life" Elijah commented.

"Kol can you go outside and ask Teddy to come back in" Freya asks her little brother.

"Sure thing," Kol says before walking out of the compound.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kol walked out the compound and sees no sign of Teddy. Kol at first uses his supernatural hearing to listen out for Teddy's voice and doesn't hear his nephew's voice. Kol acts quickly by pulling out his mobile and calls Teddy four times and each time it goes straight to voicemail. Kol gives up dialling Teddy's number and runs back inside of compound to tell his family the distressing news.

"Teddy missing" Kol shouts as he reaches his siblings and his sibling partners.

"WHAT" Teddy's parents yell in unison.

"He's gone," Kol replied.

"Someone must have used magic to take him down," Silas says.

"For one of two of most powerful witches in existence, he surely gets taken down easily," Klaus spoke.

"He was taken by surprise and you're the one who doesn't want him to show his true power Klaus unless it's on your terms, Klaus," Silas snaps at Klaus.

"We need to focus on finding Teddy," Freya tells everyone.

"Locating spells," Keelin suggested.

"We can try hopefully the kidnapper's spells aren't as complex as mine," Freya said.

"Great now hurry up," Klaus snapped this comment makes Freya want to snap her little brother's neck but she resits that temptation.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at one of the cemeteries of New Orleans lies a mausoleum belonging to a young witch and this is where Teddy is being held captive. Inside the mausoleum, there is nothing but shelves carved into the walls and the mausoleum is lit up with candles. There on a large altar, Teddy is lying down just coming around to his surroundings.

"Ah, you waked up at last Teddy," A nineteen year - old girl who has short black hair and green eyes says as she walks over to the altar. The girl is wearing a red dress and red heels.

"Where am I"? Teddy asked once his vision is now perfectly clear and his senses have fully returned.

"Where you belong Teddy," The girl tells Teddy.

"Great not only do Mikaelsons get enemies we get stalkers," Teddy commented while trying to break out the chains around his arms.

"Don't bother the chains neutralised your magic and I know how easily you Mikaelsons can break out of them so I reinforced them with another dark object's power," The girl explains.

"When I get out of these I'm going to rip your guts out of you and hang what remains outside on a pole," Teddy snapped. This hurts the girl slightly but she quickly recovers from it. The girl retaliates to the comment by making a hand gesture towards Teddy the girl with this gesture uses magic to make Teddy choke making it harder to breathe for him!

"Now, that wasn't very nice Teddy, who would say such a thing to their soul mate," The girl replies. A couple of seconds later the girl ends her silent spell before walking over to a small table where glass jug filled with water is the girl pours herself a glass of water and downs the water in her class in just a minute.

"Ah, now what do you think of Victoria Mikaelson,"? Victoria asked.

"It sounds like a death sentence," Teddy snarled.

"Death is an illusion once I have the full moon tonight I can take some of your blood to make me a true immortal and we will be together forever," Victoria said.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Over at Josh's apartment, Josh sits down on his couch with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He can't believe Silas compelled him to leave the party. But what's more, he can't believe he didn't fight the compulsion. Josh remembers the dance he and Teddy shared and it was amazing in his eyes he has never had so much fun in his life! As he takes a sip of his whisky he finds his phone starts ringing. Josh checks the caller id and sees it, Keelin. Josh then answers the call not expecting to hear what Keelin has to say.

"Hey, Keelin what's up"? Josh asks.

"Teddy's been kidnapped," Keelin tells Josh.

"WHAT" Josh shouts down the phone.

"He's been kidnapped we've managed to narrow down his location to one of the mausoleums sites belonging to the witches but the mausoleum is shielded by some powerful spell that keeps out Silas, any Mikaelson and me," Keelin explains.

"Text me the address Keelin, I'm on my way," Josh told Keelin before hanging up.

Josh after hanging up-downs his drink before leaving his apartment. Then soon after he receives a text from Keelin telling him the address where Teddy is being held captive. Josh makes his way over to address which Keelin text him. Josh upon arriving their sees the Mikaelson siblings, Silas and Keelin standing outside.

"How long has he been held up in there,"? Josh asks.

"Not long but who knows what his kidnapper wants with Ted power," Keelin says.

"Everyone wants power Keelin," Freya told her lover.

"There a full moon tonight the kidnapper could draw on more power for a number of rituals," Silas tells everyone present.

"It doesn't matter I'll get him before the witch can perform any kind of ritual," Josh replied before entering the mausoleum grounds using his vampire speed.

* * *

Back in the mausoleum. We have Teddy and the crazy witch Victoria.

"The full moon will rise in five minutes. We'll be together forever." Victoria tells a chained Teddy.

"You do realise that once you drink my blood you will become an immortal. But you will lose your ability to practice magic for the rest of time." Teddy replied.

"A small price to pay and that way the Originals, your family can't hurt me," Victoria says as she gathers a couple herbs into a small silver chalice.

"Just because you'll be an immortal doesn't mean my family won't find a way for you to die or suffer for eternity," Teddy said as focuses more on the chains and trying to build his magic up to overpower the chains that suppress his magic. The chains begin to crack in small places and Victoria is oblivious to it!

"It's almost time," Victoria spoke up as she picks up a small syringe and walks over to Teddy. She inserts the syringe into Teddy's neck. Teddy shows no reaction to syringe it only takes Victoria a minute to draw out a mouthful worth of Teddy's blood before taking the syringe out of Teddy's neck and walks back over to a table where her chalice lies. Josh is searching each mausoleum one at a time quite face thanks to his vampire speed. And finds himself doubting if he will be able to find Teddy in time. He couldn't forgive himself if Teddy got seriously hurt! Josh hears thankfully what Victoria had just said through his vampire hearing he figures out what direction to go and which mausoleum Teddy is likely to be held up and runs over heading in that direction with his vampire speed.

"I can't wait to make your life, however, long or short it is miserable." Teddy snarls. As Victoria inserts the blood from the syringe into a chalice and puts the syringe to one side and grabs the chalice in one of her hands.

"We'll spend an eternity together," Victoria replied. Just as Victoria is about to take a sip from the chalice. Victoria is thrown into a wall leaving Josh standing in her place. The chalice falls from her hand and rolls across the floor with blood spilling from the chalice.

"I didn't know witches were kinky," Josh commented. Victoria who struggles to get to her feet makes a swift gesture at Josh casting a pain infliction spell over him. Josh drops to the floor grabbing his head.

"You vampire scum never learn do you." Victoria snapped. Still distracted Victoria doesn't see or hear the shackles fall apart from Teddy's magic.

"You're not the brightest witch," Josh says as he eyes a small sharp piece of rock on the floor he quickly grabs it and throws it with his enhanced vampire strength and precision at the top part of Victoria's hand that she is using to channel her magic. The stone pierces the top part of Victoria's hand causing blood to spray out and for Victoria to lose focus and her spell to end! Josh gets up just as Teddy stands up from the altar. When Victoria tries to retaliate for Josh's assault. Teddy uses telekinesis to rip out Victoria's heart from her chest. Victoria's heart flies over to the right hand that he's holding out in Victoria's direction. Teddy catches the heart as Victoria falls to the ground dead! Josh stands up onto his feet and turns to face Teddy and smiles.

"I guess I can break a girl's heart," Teddy said before dropping the heart onto the floor. Then walks over to Josh.

"You sure can," Josh replies.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm more worried about you. What did she want from you?" Josh answered first before asking a question of his own.

"She just wanted to be a full immortal and me for a prize," Teddy explained.

"She had good taste then wanting you for a prize," Josh spoke as gently held one of Teddy's hand. Josh half expected Teddy to pull away but Teddy only moves closer.

"Her taste is questionable after all she called you scum," Teddy said.

"Oh, so you didn't just rip her heart out for kidnapping you. You ripped out her heart to defend me. I didn't know I was worthy of your concern." Josh answered. Earning a small laugh from Teddy.

"Who said you aren't worthy of my concern Josh?" Teddy questions.

"Your father he doesn't seem to like me very much," Josh says.

"He doesn't like a lot of people I doubt he likes crazy witches," Teddy replied.

"And what about you, Teddy do you like me or do you share your father's view that vampires are a disgusting perversion of him?" Josh asks.

"I don't think all vampires are disgusting perversions of daddy dearest. Especially a certain baby vampire I know." Teddy answers.

"This baby vampire do I know him," Josh says.

"Yes, now shut up and let me kiss you," Teddy replies before his lips meet Josh's and the two share a passionate kiss! The kiss ends a few seconds later and both boys have smiles on their faces.

"I never thought I would love a Mikaelson," Josh tells Teddy.

"And I never thought I would love again. I guess we were both wrong bloodsucker." Teddy spoke.

End of Story.


End file.
